The Elemental Dragons
by shadowritergirl
Summary: A new threat is rising. 1 greater than Nemesis, and one that wishes not to just destroy the world, but erase it from the universe itself. 1 problem though: The Elemental Dragons. 15 Bladers have been chosen by a star fragment. The legend that goes with this one, goes back nearly 5000 years, to the time of the dragons. Can the Elemental Dragons stop this threat? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

"What the-" The boy whipped around at the sound of something falling and threw his arms up as a white light flew towards him. It struck his Bey, causing it to glow blue- green for a moment, before subsiding.

The boys lowered his arms, slowly, before patting himself down, "Ha! Haha! I'm still alive!"

His Bey glowed brighter, catching his attention.

"Huh? Dragonis?" Ryuto pulled his Bey from its case, staring at it, "What's up with you?"

* * *

**Okay people. This story is called 'The Elemental Dragons', and I need OCs. Here's the form below:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Marks: **_(like scars, freckles, etc.)_

**Clothing:**

**Bey:**

**Beyspirit: **_(Note: If possible, they need to be dragons- this story is called Elemental DRAGONS, after all)_

**Bey type:**

**Element: **_(Ones needed: Magic, Earth, Air, Water, Ice, Darkness, Gems, Light, Metal, and Animals)_

**Enemies:**

**Friends:**

**And... that's it people! Send in those OCs! ONLY THROUGH PM THOUGH!**

**Over and out.**

**-shadowritergirl**


	2. Chapter 2

"JUST STOP ALREADY, WOULD YA?!" Aguma sweatdropped as Bao- once again- failed to get through Kuro's training routine. The girl kept wanting him to do over and over until he got it right, perfect, unbeatable.

It didn't seem it would happen anytime soon.

At that moment, a red flash streaked across the sky, flying down towards Beylin Temple.

"Bao!" Kuro screamed as both she and Aguma noticed it was heading for the redhead.

Both rushed for him, knowing they wouldn't make it-

The light faded, and both figures froze as they saw a holographic image of someone in Bao's place, before it faded, and Bao reappeared.

"What the..." Bao whispered, checking himself, "Why aren't I dead?"

Aguma was reliving his time when he got Scythe Kronos. The exact same thing had happened- a light fell from the sky.

Kuro, meanwhile, was staring with wide eyes.

_Could it be... _Kuro thought, shocked and horrified as one, _That they're back? After five thousand years?_

Kuro didn't waste any time. She bolted into the temple.

She had to call the WBBA HQ.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hikaru! Man, am I glad you picked up and not Ryo- Uh, nothing against the Director, of course." Kuro's face came into view on the screen, where she was met with the sight of Kenta, Tsubasa, Gingka, Yuu, Kyoya, Madoka, and Benkei on screen, as well as the two afore mentioned WBBA agents.

"Kuro. What's wrong?" Gingka asked.

"Listen, and don't say anything. Just follow my directions to the letter." Kuro replied, her tone serious, "Team Wang Hu Zhong and I will be arriving my plane tomorrow. I need you guys to call the other teams of the World Championships, Legendary Bladers, and someone, _anyone_, find Ryuto and Ryuga. Immeadiatly. It's important. Get everyone to WBBA as fast as possible."

"Uh... why?" Madoka started.

"Don't ask. Just do it!" The screen went black.

"Okay... that wasn't wierd at all." Everyone sweatdropped.

Silence overcame the entire group, before Kyoya spoke.

"Well? What the heck are we waiting for? Let's get to calling!" Kyoya said.

Everyone moved into action.

* * *

_BRIIIING! BRIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIING!_

"Who- wha- huh?" A figure thrashed in bed, yelling out in surprise when he fell on to the floor with a loud thud, "Oh... that hurt."

The phone ringing became increasingly louder, and if possible, more intense.

"Ugh. I'm coming, I'm coming!" The boy groaned, fumbling for the phone, "Hello?"

"Yo. Hey Nile." A voice said on the other end.

"Kyoya? Geez, dude. You have a clue as to what time it is in Egypt right now?" Nile rubbed his head from where he had fallen on it.

"Don't know, don't care. Listen, I need you to-"

"IT'S WAY TOO FREAKING EARLY TO CALL SOMEONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, THAT'S WHAT!" Nile yelled.

"Hey! Listen here for a second will ya?!" Kyoya snapped back.

"Oh..." Nile groaned, "What?!"

"I need you to grab Dynamis, Demure, Tithi, and get on the next flight to Japan. According to Kuro and Nefertiti, it's pretty serious and we need everyone on deck."

Nile sweatdropped, the whole upper part of his face going blue, "Seriously? Kyoya, not to be a jerk or anything..."

"Don't-"

Nile went off on a rant in Egyptian, blowing Kyoya's eardrums out.

* * *

When Nile and Demure reached the top of Mist Mountain, Nile looked annoyed to see both Dynamis already outside the temple, with Tithi in tow, ready and waiting.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?!" Nile hissed, "You waited for us when you could've come down to the base of the mountain?!"

"Yes, well." Dynamis shrugged, "Should we get going? No time to waste, according to the stars."

Nile would've facedesked then and there if there was a table in front of him.

* * *

The next morning, when the group from Egypt arrived, they were met by Yuu, Tsubasa, Benkei, and Kyoya.

"I should punch the living daylights out of you for waking me up at freaking two in the morning." Nile glared at Kyoya, "I hardly got a wink of sleep on the plane."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "So sorry."

Nile's eyebrow twitched at the sarcasm, "Tategami..."

"Why am I suddenly back to Tategami?!"

"You're idiocy, that's why!"

As the two boys began their- playful?- banter, Dynamis spoke with Tsubasa.

"Kuro is on her way with the China team?" Dynamis asked.

"They're the next group we're expecting." Tsubasa nodded.

"Good. Kuro being here will help smooth things along."

Tsubasa nodded again, but wondered idly, _Just what's going on here?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, several notes.**

**One, I've had several OCs sent in, and I've already decided on a few. **

**Second, I still need Magic, Water, Ice, Music, Metal, and Jewels.**

**Third, I'm putting the OC form on my profile.**

**Four, this chapter explains part of the legend of the Elemental Dragons, but not all of it.**

**Five... read on and review, my pretties!**

* * *

"Gingka! What's up pal?" Coach Steel's voice reached the five boys in the other room.

"Uh oh..." Toby muttered.

"Chris, move-!" Zeo cringed as King and Masamune barreled over the blonde in a rush to get to the webcam and computer.

Chris groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head, "Ow... That freaking _hurt_."

Toby and Zeo both helped the blonde to his feet.

"Come on. Let's see what's up. Last time, it was about the Legendary Bladers. It could be something similar-" Toby was cut off as he, Zeo, and Chris were knocked down by King and Masamune bolting and running out of Dungeon Gym.

The three barreled over boys fell into a heap, watching as the two others ran off.

Coach Steel walked up at that moment, "You three okay?"

"Just peachy." Toby groaned, standing.

"What was that all about?" Zeo stood and helped Chris up.

"You boys need to pack up. Something big is going down and Kuro needs all hands on deck."

"Must be serious, then." Chris murmured.

"It is. Now get going!" Steel ordered.

The three boys turned and ran.

* * *

Gingka, Madoka, and Tsubasa stood at the airport gates, and the two latter figures sweatdropped as Masamune and King tackled Gingka in a hug, before going on about who was number one in the world.

"Oh man..." Zeo sighed.

"Well then. Suppose we get going?" Madoka suggested.

"Good idea." Toby agreed, "King! Masamune!"

In the end, it took Chris, Zeo, and Tsubasa to seperate the three from their little arguement on who was number one.

* * *

"Kuro! Slow down, would you?!" Bao exclaimed, running to keep up with his sister, "Geez, what's the big deal?!"

"The universe, that's what." Kuro snapped back.

Bao raised a cynical eyebrow as he followed after his sister into WBBA HQ, "Okay..."

* * *

"Go now, _Storm Dragonis_!" Ryuto yelled, watching as his Bey slammed into a wall, crumbling it to dust.

"Good job." Ryuto smirked slightly, catching his Bey.

As the dust began to clear, Ryuto realized the room had suddenly become hotter, and a figure was emerging from the broken wall, glowing red.

"Ryuga-" Ryuto cut off to the sound of a Bey being clipped onto a launcher, "A battle huh? Good enough."

Ryuto raised his launcher, "3..."

"2..." Ryuga growled.

"1! Let it rip!"

"Go, Storm Dragonis!"

"Send him flying, Firestorm L'Drago!"

Both Beys crashed, and suddenly, the temple was destroyed, blown outward from the force of the explosion.

Amber crashed with amber as the brothers stared at each other over their Beys.

Then...

"Go now, Sagittaro! Special Move, Flaming Diving Arrow!"

A gold Bey crashed in from above, knocking the brother's Beys into the air, sending them flying with the element of surprise.

"Dragonis!"

"L'Drago!"

In a gold streak, Sagittaro flew back to its owner's hand.

"Kenta?!" Ryuga exclaimed, infuriated, "_What the heck do you think you're doing?!_"

"Kuro needs the both of you two's help- not the world, but the universe is at stake." Kenta said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"If this has to do with a light from the sky or an evolved Bey, count me in!" Ryuto grinned.

"Don't know. What I just said is exactly all she said." Kenta shrugged. He turned to Ryuga, "And something tells me if you don't volunteer willingly, Kuro'll be after you like a bloodthirsty wolf after a meal."

"Fine whatever." Ryuga sighed.

* * *

"Let's see..." Kuro mused, "Who's missing-"

Ryuga was dragged in by Ryuto at that moment, answering Kuro's unfinished question.

"The both you. Sit here." Kuro pointed to the couch her brother was stretched out on.

Ryuga and Ryuto glanced at each other, before they both walked over, flipped the couch up, dumping Bao on the floor with a shout, and jumped over the back, taking the ends of the couch.

"You little sons of-" Bao growled, but Kuro whacked him over the head.

"Shut it, bro." Kuro said, "And sit down and listen."

Bao, still grumbling, did as told.

"Okay, now I'm sure you're all curious as to why you're here." Kuro began.

"Maybe." Nile said.

"Something to do with falling lights and evolving Beys?" Bao asked, now flipping his newly evolved Bey- Hades Spirit- through his fingers.

"Yep." Kuro nodded, "Dynamis, care to start? Only go over part of the legend. I'll take over who is supposedly the ancestors."

All heads turned to the Jupiter Blader, who sat with his hands folded, and eyes closed.

Then, the tale began...

* * *

_Ten thousand years ago, dragons lived in harmony with humans. The dragons did all the work that humans could not- bringing joy, or bringing terror. Bringing life, or bringing death._

_But then, Death itself struck._

_A plague washed over the lands, killing humans. People blamed the dragons and the leaders of the world ordered their execution. All around the world, dragons were killed._

_All except fourteen. No one could ever find them, for they had hidden themselves too well._

_No one knew to look at the world around them- the one they took for granted._

_The dragons that had gone into hiding, were ancient Elemental Dragons._

_Music... Shadows and nightmares... Light... Gems and jewels... Water... Ice... Fire... Metal... Death... Storms... Animals... Earth... Air... and Magic._

_Music hid within the sounds of life. Shadows hid within the nightmares it created. Light within day. Gems with a crown's jewels. Water within liquids. Ice within water. Metal within crowns and weapons and amour and Beyblades. Death reaped the souls of the dying. Storms was what brought thunder and lightning and the heavens thundering down. Animals simply changed into a small form of itself- a snake. Fire kept people warm. Earth was the very ground itself. Air was what people breathed. And magic... with beautiful life._

_Five thousand years passed, and the dragons, though they made sure for the humans not to realize it became weaker and weaker with each year._

_Then, the Apocoliptic Bey emerged._

_Chaos reigned, and it took the people no time to realize it would take the elements to defeat it. They pleaded to the heavens, begging for help._

_The fourteen dragons re- emerged._

_But to live and thrive, they needed people that still strongly believed in them._

_Fourteen young warriors were chosen, and the dragon's turned into spirit forms, and entered their chosen warrior's Beys._

* * *

Kuro took over from there.

"We have three of you right here." Kuro said, moving behind the couch Ryuto, Ryuga, and Bao were sitting on.

"Dragonis, the storm dragon, the one that brought lightning and thunder and shook the heavens, chose a male warrior as fierce and loud as storms themselves were. Ryto, from the kingdom of Domino." Kuro clapped a hand on Ryuto's shoulder, "That's you kid."

"Draco, the fire dragon, the one that kept people warm, chose a male warrior brother to Ryto, one that was as fierce and wild and untamed him as the embers and fire itself. Ryu, also of kingdom Domino." Kuro laid a hand on Ryuga's shoulder, "You, Ryuga."

"And finally, Reaper, the dragon of Death, chose a male warrior with a passion for sending people to their knees in defeat, and a passion for killing on the battlefield. Ji, of the kingdom Tartarus." Kuro laid a thoughtful hand on her brother's shoulder.

"And as we look around the world, we'll find more of the Elemental Bladers. But meantime, while I help Hikaru enter us in contests across the globe, I want you three to train." Kuro said, sternly, "Now, any questions?"

"Yeah." Bao inhaled, "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN MY BEY IS THE DEATH BEY?! AM I GONNA TURN INTO A HOMICIDAL MANIAC OR SOMETHING?!"

Kuro stared into her brother's angered and helpless and scared eyes, "No. Not if you gain control of your Bey. That's why you train."

"Okay then, what are we waiting for?" Ryuga stood abruptly, "No sense wasting time here. Let's go, Ryuto."

Ryuto yelped as his brother grabbed him by the collar and drug him out of the room.

"You, go against all of the Legendary Bladers except Gingka. You're more powerful than all of them-_ if_ you gain control and open your mind to the right flow." Kuro turned and walked out of the room, after giving her brother the directions he needed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Go, Spirit!" Bao yelled.

"Leone!"

"Orion!"

"Anbius!"

"Kronos!"

"Quetzacoathl!"

"Jupiter!"

"Sagittaro!"

"Vari Ares!"

All ten Beys crashed before a flash of crimson and silver shot into the air, and came flying back down, right on the edge of the stadium.

Bao exhaled in relief, before growling, "Come on Spirit! Why won't you listen to me?!"

Bao had discovered that little fact when the battle had first started.

Madoka watched the scene helplessly, as she recorded data.

"Leone!" Kyoya called out, and the green Bey charged forwards.

"Spirit dodge!" Bao yelled.

In response, the Bey charged and met Leone's attack straight on.

Bao let out a frustrated scream, running his hands through his hair and going off on cussing stream in Chinese.

"Orion!" Chris shouted.

Bao suddenly froze, his sister's words from an hour before ringing in his head.

_If you open your mind to the right flow._

Mind... right... flow.

According to the legend, Hades Spirit housed the Reaper dragon. Which meant taking up the souls of the dead. Or killing.

At that last thought, something sparked in Bao's mind and heart, and Spirit came flying to the edge of the dish, spinning, almost...

As though awaiting a command.

_**Thank Dragonheart. I was beginning to think you'd never figure it out.**_

Bao blinked, _What the-?! Who said that?!_

_**Me. Spirit. The Reaper Dragon.**_

_How..._

_**Once you made the connection our minds linked. We can telepathically communicate now. Now I share your thoughts, and I share yours.**_

Bao smirked, sinisterly, and he felt a dark chuckle echo in his mind.

"Hey, Bao, what're you waiting for?" King taunted with a laugh.

"Go now, Hades Spirit!" Bao yelled, thrusting his arm to the side.

_**Now that's more like it.**_

Spirit flew down the side of the dish, barreling for Vari Ares.

"What the- Vari Ares, King of Thundersword!" King yelped.

_Spirit..._ Bao thought.

_**On it. Repeat after me...**_

"Hades Spirit, Special Move," Bao called out, making everyone's eyes widen as Spirit began to glow crimson, "Reaping Death!"

From the Bey emerged a spirit.

A dragon of nothing but a skeleton burst from the Bey, skeleton wings with black, torn wings protuding from its back. The mane and hair on it's back was black hellfire, and it's eyes were gleaming gold. Wicked sharp, pale white fangs were revealed as it opened its mouth and hissed at Vari Ares.

The dragon lunged and caught Vari Ares on the shoulder, slinging him into the air, before spreading it's wings and shooting after him, coiling around him, and coming crashing back down, glowing crimson as it did so.

When the deed was finished, everyone watched in shock as the wings became whole again, and the hellfire became higher and started to take on a red tint. Although only Bao noticed it, a slight layer of flesh formed over the dragon's body.

The dragon disappeared, and went flying back into the Bao's waiting hand, spinning for a moment, before slowing to a stop.

_**Ahh... that felt good.**_

* * *

"Go hard now, Storm Dragonis!" Ryuto yelled.

"Firestorm L'Drago!" Ryuga shouted back.

The two Beys crashed together, grinding against each other, left rotation against normal.

Ryuto growled, _Dragonis..._

_**Momentarily, master.**_

Meanwhile, Ryuga was having similar thoughts.

_L'Drago! Nothing's working here!_

_**Just a second, you petty human.**_

_Say that again and I'll stomp all over you._

_**... You're everything like your ancestor.**_

Both boys looked at each other before shouting.

"Dragonis, Special Move, Lightning Storm!" Clouds began to form overhead and the air smelled of ozone.

"L'Drago, Special Move, Untamed Rage!" The ground around L'Drago began to glow red.

Then, as one, both spirits exploded from their Beys.

Dragonis was a blue- green dragon with white eyes, fangs, and claws. He had black wings with tips that crackled with lightning. Black clouds formed a mane around his head and down the spine of his back.

Lightning began to strike the ground around Dragonis, and he lunged, spreading his wings and pointing them towards his adverserary.

L'Drago was a red- orange Chinese dragon with black wings. He had gold eyes, wings, claws, and teeth. A mane of literal fire soared out around his head and down his spine, as well as around his ankles, trailing up his legs.

The entire ground under L'Drago leapt up in fire, and he roared, spreading his wings and crashing head on to meet Dragonis.

An explosion so hard that it cracked the ground, rocked the earth, making Ryuto and Ryuga loose their balance.

When the dust cleared, both boys were shocked to see that niether of their Beys were spinning.

_**Aw man... If he hadn't used that move of his, I'd've kicked him from here all the way to Spirit's jaws! **_Dragonis whined.

_**Grr... Next time I'll get that brat! Just wait and see!**_ L'Drago growled.

Both Ryuga and Ryuto sighed at their Beys angry and enthusiastic complains. They picked them up at the same time.

Kenta ran up at that moment, "Hey guys! Kuro's ready to- Woah, what happened here?!"

"Us. We happened." Ryuga growled as he stalked off.

Kenta blinked, "What's got his crown in a knot?"

* * *

"Okay kids. Listen up." Kuro said as Bao, Ryuto, and Ryuga trailed into the room, "I've entered us in several different tournaments, one of them being the next Destroyer Dome-"

"Oh yeah!" Gingka pumped his fist, excited.

"That you will not be participating in. You'd get carried away, understand, Gingka? You'll be in plenty of others." Kuro glared.

Gingka pouted.

"Who'll be where?" Tsubasa asked, "There's twenty of us here, and only nine people per block."

"They have six blocks now." Masamune spoke up, "They've changed the rules, since so many people enter, but can't get in."

"What he said." Kuro pointed to the Striker Blader.

"Oh." Tsubasa nodded.

"So, I want you guys to pack up, and get ready. We're taking the first flight to America tonight, got it?" Kuro asked, although it was more of a command.

"Got it." Everyone nodded or replied.

"Then let's get going."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ladies and gentlemen, here we are at the lovely Destroyer Dome Championship!" Blader DJ began, "Now, considering we have a good amount of Bladers who are no doubt impatient to start battling, let's start by introducing our Block A competitors!"

The crowd screamed.

"First up, from Team Dungeon, give it up for the one who calls himself number one, Masamune Kadoya!"

"Number one!" Masamune yelled, holding up his signature one finger.

"Next, oh, look here! Two Legendary Bladers! King and Chris!"

The crowd went crazy, screaming the two's names.

"You're going down, Masamune!" King yelled to his rival and best friend.

"Just watch me, King of Losers!" Masamune yelled back.

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Next, we have a girl who doesn't seem to have participated in any big name tournaments. Rather, she seems to do jobs for different people! Let's give it up for... Christina!"

Chris' head snapped up as he took in the sight of a girl with vilot eyes and bleach blonde hair rise up on the platform. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her hips cocked to the side in a 'don't mess with me I'm bad news' way. She was in a gold shirt that peeked from beneath a maroon hoodie with an X- crossed bow and arrow. She wore black jeans tucked into maroon boots with gold laces. A maroon belt was strapped around her waist. The sleeves of her hoodie was pushed up to reveal two maroon striped with gold armbands just below her elbows. She also wore black gloves with gold wrist studs.

"CRISSIE?!" Chris yelled, shocked.

The blonde's eyes raised up to meet his and she smirked, "Big bro. Long time, no see, huh?"

"Wh- what are you doing here?!"

"Following my master's orders."

"Master-?!" Chris cut off in realization, "Oh no way! You can't be serious!"

"YOU FREAKING ABANDONED ME! WHY WOULDN'T I?!"

King and Masamune had stopped their arguement on being number one to watch the scene.

Both blondes were glaring full force at each other. Only the sound of the crowd beginning to count down did they snap back to the present.

"2..." The crowd was chanting.

"1! Let it rip!" Everyone launched at each other.

Chris glanced around, taking note of who was in Block A.

Himself, King, Masamune, Christina, Bao, Aguma, Kyoya, Jack, and none other than...

"Johannes." Chris growled, "Okay then. You're my target."

Unfortunetly for him, his sister had good hearing and she smirked.

"Go now, Wild Artio!" Christina yelled, "Send 'em all flying with our special move!"

_Uh oh... _Chris thought.

"Dragon Fangs!"

"Dragon?!" Everyone yelled in shock- except Bao, who simply smirked.

From Christina's gold and maroon Bey, a dragon rose up.

The dragon was maroon, with gold eyes, claws, teeth, and wings. Swaying, gold hair that almost resembled grass created the mane and spine. Birds of all kinds sat upon it's curving horns. Snakes slithered up around it's legs.

"Spirit! Special Move, Reaping Death!"

"Striker, defense mode!" Masamune yelled in a last effort.

"Orion!"

"Vari Ares, Shield of Ares!"

"Befall!"

"Kronos!"

"Leone!"

"Lynx!"

A flash of white went up.

* * *

**Yes, I did just do that. Cliffy. And you'll have to wait the next eight chapter before I reveal who won the Blocks. (Evil laugh).**


	7. Chapter 7

"After an exciting Block A round, we're moving on to Block B, ladies and gentlemen!" Blader DJ called out, "First up, we have the remaining Bladers of our own team Dungeon, Toby and Zeo!"

The two Bladers waved to the crowd, to which they were answered with cheers.

"Next, we have Ryuto Katashi!" Ryuto waved to the screaming crowd.

"We have, from team Wild Fang, Nile and Demure!" Blader DJ continued, "And from Gan Gan Galaxy, Tsubasa Otori, Yuu Tendo, and Kenta Yumiya!"

The crowd screamed.

"And finally, Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina!"

A slender, curvy girl rose up on the platform. She was about five feet, six inches. She had cherry red hair and baby blue eyes. Her bangs were to the side, but not covering her face. It went to about two to four inches below her shoulders. She had on light pink lip gloss, lavender eyeshadow, and a slight touch of rosy blush. Her fingernails were light pink.

The girl wore a light pink tank top with a red heart and wings. She had on light- washed navy shorts. She had on a rose pink cardigan and brown leather boots about three inches high. To finish it off, the girl had on pastel pink headband, gold bracelets on her left wrists, and a gold heart necklace.

"Let's get this party started! 3..." Blader DJ started.

"2..." The crowd and Bladers counted down, readying themselves.

"1! Let it rip!"

All nine Beys shot out into the dome, circling.

"Go, now Eagle!" Tsubasa shouted, sending it for Frieda's Bey.

_Go ahead and test her strength._ Tsubasa figured.

Imagine his surprise when Eagle struck the Bey, it flew into the air, flipped, and landed as though nothing had happened.

"What the-?!" Tsubasa exclaimed, shocked.

Frieda smiled, innocently, "Radiant Ray Drago Virgo 100SF. A balance type. Good luck trying to defeat me."

"Drago, huh?" Ryuto mused from his side of the stadium, "Well then. Dragonis! Send her flying! Special Move, Lightning Storm!"

Dragonis appeared, roaring.

"Ah! Horuseous! Special Move, Mystic Zone!"

"Scorpio!"

"Foxe!"

"Lyra!"

"Libra! Final Infernal Blast!"

"Eagle! Shining Tornado Buster!"

"Sagittaro! Archer's Sheild!"

"Virgo! Diamante Difesa!" Frieda yelled.

Then... silence.


	8. Chapter 8

"After yet another exciting Block , let's get ready for the Block C round, ladies and gentlemen!" Blader DJ called into the microphone, "Let's introduce our Bladers! First up, let's say hello to all of Wang Hu Zhong! Da Xiang, Chao Xin, Mei- Mei, and Chi- Yun!"

The crowd screamed.

"Next, we have Ryuga Katashi!"

Ryuga showed no response to the shouting crowds.

"From the Amazon Team, Daughters of Darkness, Kuro Blackheart!"

The crowd screamed again.

"Now, we have Damian Hart!" Blader DJ yelled, "And next, Wales from Team Excaliber!"

"And finally, Yami Kodomo!" Blader DJ called as the crowd yelled in anticipation.

A boy of about seventeen rose up on the last platform. He had his head down, eyes closed, and arms crossed over his chest. He had spiky blood red hair with pitch black streaks and pale skin. There was three, black, thick, whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a black, loose, long- sleeved shirt, black baggy pants, and black shoes.

"Why does he look like a black house?" Mei- Mei asked.

Yami opened one eye to glare at her from a gold eye.

"Mouse, Mei- Mei. Mouse. And keep it down. He can hear you." Chao Xin muttered.

"Let's get started, ladies and gentlemen! 3..."

"2..." The Bladers readied themselves.

"1! Let it rip!"

"Go hard, Zurafa!" Da Xiang shouted.

"Vigro!" Chao Xin yelled.

"Aquario!" Mei- Mei called.

"Lacerta!" Chi- yun commanded.

"Cetus!" Wales directed.

"L'Drago!"

"Cerbecs!"

All Beys went for the same one- Yami's Bey. The Bey simply jumped up the other Beys as they all crashed together, before slamming back down and sending the other eight Beys flying away.

There was silence for several seconds before they all heard the quiet chuckling coming from the one side of the Dome no one had heard anything from.

"Nice try, kiddies!" Yami laughed, gold eyes dialating, "But say hello to Demon Ryu Kitsune! Balance type, and practically unbeatable! Kitsune! Special Move, Blazing Howl of Darkness!"

A black light enveloped the Bey, before a black dragon emerged from the Bey. The dragon was actually a hybrid. It had a dragon's body, wings, claws, and blazing red eyes. The dragon had fox ears and a tail. Silver fangs gleamed against the blackness.

Then, the noise hit.

The sound of a fox howling had everyone falling to their knees, covering their ears from the loud pain. Black flames began to light up the stadium, enveloping the other Beys.

For a second, it looked like only one would win this round. But then...

"L'Drago! Untamed Rage!"

Normal Flames lit up the stadium.

"Virgo! Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword!"

Then, everything went completely black.

* * *

**And that's it for today, folks. I'll try to update tomorrow, but, I don't know...**


	9. Chapter 9

"And we're onto the Block D of Destroyer Dome, ladies and gentlemen!" Blader DJ exclaimed, "Let's get started! Introducing our first two Bladers, say hello to Kakeru Tategami and Nefertiti Storm from the Amazon Team, Daughters of Darkness."

The two figures rose on the platform, Nefertiti dressed in silver and black camoflauge, while Kakeru was in black and green.

"Next, we have Dynamis and Tithi of the Legendary Bladers!"

The crowd screamed.

"Next, Julian Konzern and Sophie of Team Excaliber!" Blader DJ paused, "And Nero Konzern!"

"What?!" Julian exclaimed as his younger brother rose up on a platform.

Nero raised a cocky eyebrow at him.

"Second to last, is Helios!"

The crowd screamed loudly.

"Last, but don't take her for the least, we have Ryua Asahina!

A girl of about sixteen rose up on the last platform. She had waist length white hair held up in a white ponytail. Long bangs covered her right eyes, streaked with red. Her left eye was red, the other red- blue. She wore a sleeveless black leather jacket and a white top. She wore a pair of black fingerless gloves, black leggings, and brown boots that come up to her knees. To finish it off, she wore a long chain necklace with a pendant that looked almost like a fang.

"Let's get started! 3..."

"2..." The Bladers called out.

"1! Let it rip!"

All nine Beys shot out, and the shouts began instantly.

"Destroyer!"

"Cetus!"

"Wadjet!"

"Chimera!"

"Furie!"

"Jupiter!"

"Quetzacoathl!"

"Sol Blaze!"

"Soaring Dragonoid!"

All heads snapped to Ryua as she smirked, watching as her Bey easily dodged all of the other attacks, "Nice try, kiddies. My turn."

Realizing what was about to happen, Helios called out, "Burning Inferno!"

"Gravity Shield!" Julian quickly followed suit.

"Dragonoid! Special Move, Diving Impact!" Ryua yelled.

Dragonoid glowed white, and then, the dragon appeared.

A beautiful, white European Dragon with blood red eyes and wings appeared in the Dome. She shot into the air, before circling, staring downwards. Then, with a loud roar, she dove straight down for the Beys that had yet to do anything yet.

There was a bright orange and white flash.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here we are at sundown for the Block E, and the crowds are going wild to see what this battle has in store for us before the Final Round!" Blader DJ called into the microphone.

Sure enough, the crowd screamed.

"Let's start by introducing our Bladers! From the World Championships, say hello to the Garcias!"

There was some cheering, but only to be polite.

"Next, we have Rosalina Tendo!"

A girl of about eighteen rose on the next platform. She had pale skin, blue eyes, and long red hair in a french braid. She had a heart shaped tattoo on the left side of her neck. She wore a red dress with silver lining and a pair of red boots. She also wore a silver bow and arrow pendant.

"And Jigsaw!"

Once again, cheering out of simple politeness.

"Next, we have Akemi Kita!"

A girl with light brown hair just past her shoulders that was held back in green clips rose up on the platform. She had pale skin and brown eyes. She wore a T- shirt, green cardigan, grey skirt, and green sneakers.

"Following up, say hello to Kana Tengoku!"

A girl of about fourteen rose up on the platform, arms crossed and eyes closed. Her face was completely void of any emotion. She had long white hair that fell to the middle of her back that feathered over her eyes. He skin was a pale peachy tone. She wore a black baggy that fell off her left shoulder and was long enough to go down to the middle of her thighs. Underneath the sweater, she wore a gray spaghetti strap T- shirt and white shorts. She wore ash gray stockings with black combat boots.

"And... finally. Nami Miwane!"

Another girl of about fourteen rose on the last platform. She had ash blue hair. Her bangs fell over her beige eyes. She had a peachy complexion and rosy cheeks. She was around an even five feet and looked under a hundred pounds. She looked innocent.

"Don't need to let her fool me. Looks can be decieving." Kana muttered to herself.

The girl wore a burgendy tank top and black colored armbands that went to her forearm. She also wore tan and green striped capris with white sneakers.

"Let's get started people! 3..." Blader DJ began.

"2..." The Bladers raised the launchers.

"1! Let it rip!"

All the Bladers launched their Beys.

"Let's get this over with!" Argo snapped, "Gasher!"

Gasher slammed into Kana's Bey, making her growl, "You wanna play dirty? Fine then. Let's go. Tetsu Kiyohime! Send him flying!"

Kiyohime growled bronze, and drew back, before slamming back against Gasher. Kana smirked as her oppenent's Bey knocked into the glass dome, and then to the dome floor.

"Wha- No way! So fast!" Argo exclaimed, shocked.

"Big bro! I got this! Herclio!" Ian yelled.

"You're mine!" Nami exclaimed, "Go Mizu Ryujin!"

Ryujin glowed sea green, and slammed into Herclio, doing the same thing that Kana had done with her Bey.

Ian was out.

Within minutes, Enzo and Selen had been eluminated.

"Well then. You're mine." Rosalina turned to Jigsaw, "Rose Artemis!"

"Not so fast!" Jigsaw exclaimed, "Burst Satellite!"

The remaining girls eyes widened.

"Artemis! Special Move, Pererspone's Rose!" Rosaline yelled.

"Kiyohime! Special Move, Black Constrictor!" Kana shouted.

"Ryujin! Special Move, Seaquake!" Nami called.

Three different Beyspirits appeared just in time.

From Artemis, a red dragon with rose pink eyes, silver claws teeth, mane and spine appeared in the air, a maiden in a red dress and silver robes sitting upon her back.

From Kiyohime, a large bronze colored dragon with black spikes along it's erupted from the Bey, roaring. It had a black mane and gold eyes. It had black wings as well. The beast had silver teeth and black claws.

From Ryujin, a green sea dragon burst forth, with a blue mane, spine, and eyes. It also had silver claws and teeth. Water circled it's body, indicating a water dragon.

When the bright gold light from Ionis disappeared, only three Beys were left spinning.


	11. Chapter 11

"Here we are as nighttime has fallen at beautiful Destroyer Dome!" Blader DJ began, "We've seen many exciting battles today, but now it's down to fifteen finalists, to see who will rise as the winner!"

"I still don't see how you got into the finals without calling out a move of any kind!" Bao exclaimed as he and his sister walked down the hallway towards the Dome.

"That's what Amazon training will get you. Plus I set her into defense mode in advance." Kuro said, "Remember, nothing can penetrate Fernis' amour."

Bao sighed, "Good point."

The two had reached the end of the tunnel.

"Tell me again who made it?" Bao asked as the two made their way to the platform.

"Me, you, Ryuto, Ryuga, Chris, Christina, Masamune, Frieda, Yami, Ryua, Rosalina, Christina, Nile, Kana, Nami, and Jigsaw." Kuro's lip twisted into a sneer on that last name.

"-Now for the Blackheart siblings!" Blader DJ was saying as the platform rose up, "And finally, give it up for Yami Kodomo!"

Kuro narrowed her eyes at the boy that rose up on the last platform. She recalled his earlier battle, what she had thought.

* * *

_Kuro grit her teeth against the loud sound of the howling fox. Already the black flames had consumed Fernis, making her spin slow._

_**Well, he's the dark dragon- Kitsune, **Fernis supplied, 'helpfully'._

_**Ya think?!** Kuro snapped back, **Hold on a second…**_

_As the noise became louder and shouts echoed through the Dome, Kuro whispered a command._

_"Fernis. Blackout Amour."_

_Then, the whole stadium went black._

* * *

"He's mine." Kuro whispered, readying herself as the countdown began.

"Let it rip!" Everyone in the stands and Dome yelled.

All fifteen Beys flew into the Dome, circling for a moment before Bao yelled, "Spirit! Take out Artio!"

"Sorry pal! But my brother's my target!" Christina laughed, "Artio dodge!"

Artio zipped out of the line of fire, making Bao growl.

"Ignore her and team up with me to take out Kitsune!" Kuro yelled.

Yami raised an eyebrow, scoffing, "Good luck."

"Spirit, you know what to do! Go now and break through!" Bao yelled.

Spirit roared, appearing from the Bey, and lunged.

"Kitsune, run!" Yami ordered.

"Not so fast!" Kuro retaliated, "Fernis! Shadow Claws!"

Fernis' claws extended and latched on to the great dragon- fox hybrid.

"Now! Death Jaws!" Kuro called.

"Spirit! Reaping Death!" Bao joined in, ready to finish him off.

The dragon's eyes glowed and he lunged for the dark dragon, jaws clamping down on the hybrid's neck.

"Kitsune!" Yami cried out. Something flashed in his gold eyes, and then...

"_Shake them all up, Kitsune! Special Move, Black Moon Howl!_"

Kitsune's red eyes glowed, and he shook out of Fernis' and Spirit's jaws, heading for the top of the stadium.

They were small tremors at first, but soon enough, the shaking that Kitsune was causing turning it into a full blown 8.9 earthquake.

"Fernis! Shadow Claws!"

"Spirit! Wings of Death!"

"Dragonis! Lightning Wing!"

"L'Drago! Fire Mist!"

"Kiyohime! Black Constricter!"

"Ryujin, let's counteract it! Seaquake!"

"Orion! Banard's Loop!"

"Horuseous! Mystic Zone!"

"Artemis! Persephone's Rose!"

"Dragonoid! Diving Impact!"

"Virgo! Diamond Rain!"

"Artio! Dragon Fangs!"

There was louder rumbling, lights becoming brighter, Beyspirits appeared, crumbling and cracking sounds, and Blader Spirits lighting up.

The crowd went silent, watching in shock and awe at the scene before them.

Then, an explosion rocketed the stadium and Dome, and a white, super bright light shone, blinding everyone.

After that...

Silence.

* * *

**We get a little more into depth on the OCs in the following chapters. Plus, we head for... guess it... BEYSTER ISLAND CHAMPIONSHIPS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm horrible at making legends, so kill me now. An ancestor is introduced in this chapter. Also, I still need the Music and Magic elements. Bao, do the disclaimer.**

**Bao: Why me?**

**Me: If you don't, I'll have Reaper take your soul.**

**Bao: Fine. Shadow doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade, nor any OCs except her own. Enjoy.**

**Me: That's my line!**

* * *

When the explosions within the Dome subsided, several shocks hit the Bladers.

One, all Beys were chipped or broken in some way. Two, only Bey was spinning, but just barely. Three, the top half of the Dome was blown completely off.

"Whoops..." Yami began whistling innocently.

And as the fourth surprising thing was nine, quickly materializing dragons flew through the air.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ you're sorry for destroying the whole freaking stadium!" Kuro said sarcastically, glaring at Yami.

Yami met her glare, "Hey! You don't know anything about me, so just shut it!"

Kuro growled, upper lip peeled back, and eyes narrowing. She just barely refrained from snapping back at the red and black haired teen.

The dragons were turning back to spirits and diving back into their Beys, glowing their respective colors-

And the Beys looked as though they had just come brand new off the shelf.

"Well, paint my tophat black, ladies and gentlemen!" Blader DJ began, "The winner is Bao Blackheart!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Spirit went flying back into Bao's waiting hand.

Kuro looked around, seeing some Blader's faces filled with respect, others of disgust, some of fear, and one...

One of complete anger.

Kuro narrowed her eyes at Christina, who's face was twisted into one of absolute rage.

_What the heck's got her hair in a knot?_ Kuro wondered.

* * *

"Okay. What was with the dragons after the battle?" Madoka asked as she repaired Hades Spirit. Every now and then it would glow crimson, and Bao would wince, as though an electric jolt was echoing in his head.

"That battle was mostly against each other. Once they're all together again, and battle, they can come back to their original forms." Kuro replied, leaning against the walls, eyes up to the ceiling. She suddenly shoved off, dropping Fernis on Madoka's table, "I'll be back later."

With that Kuro, blew out the door.

* * *

_That Yami's kid ancestor was Ami of kingdom Onyx from five thousand years ago. The dragon's name was actually Kitsune, dragon of darkness and nightmares. Supposedly, he chose Ami because he carried an aura of darkness of itself. _Kuro thought as she went into the empty stands of Destroyer Dome, watching as the constructers did the talking on how they should repair it, _Then Frieda... her ancestor was of the same name and the dragon's name was Ray, dragon of light and day. She chose Frieda because she practically radiated light and was from the kingdom Solaria. Boreas, the air dragon, chose a female warrior from Borialus. who was always thinking ahead of the game- unlike wind, which just did as it wanted. It was a perfect combination in the end, since the warrior could control her element. Then Kiyo, the metal dragon, chose a female warrior with a near cold heart, and almost void of any emotion. She came from the ancient kingdom Bronze. That Nami girl's element was the Water Dragon, Mizu. She came from Andros. Artio, the Animal Dragon, chose a girl from the kingdom Flora. She was in tune with all animals and seemed to be able to speak to them. And from the same kingdom, though the girls weren't related, the Earth Dragon, Artemis, chose a girl who was in complete tune with nature. She could almost feel its pain if someone abused it. And the final girl, though she didn't make it to the finals- she will next time, once I train her- her ancestor was from the kingdom of Jewels, and her dragon was the Gem dragon, Diamond. _

Kuro sighed, running a hand through her hair, and turned around-

Only to jump out of her skin and shriek in fear.

"YAMI!" Kuro exclaimed, "Wait a second- That is your name right? Yami Kodomo?"

"Yes." Yami said with narrowed eyes.

"Okay..." Kuro rocked on her heels, "So... What do you want?"

"You seem to know about my Bey more than I do." Yami plopped down into a nearby chair, unaffected by the cold plastic, "Tell me."

"Just two hours ago you all but said to leave you alone." Kuro deadpanned, watching the red and black haired teen.

"Well, I'm waiting on Kitsune to be fixed by your little friend, I'm bored, and you were the best shot I had." Yami shot back.

Kuro slowly raised one black, perfect eyebrow, looking completely unamused, as she too sat into a chair, propping her booted feet up on the chair in front of her and turning her gaze to the skies.

"Well, it really all begins about five thousand years ago..." Kuro began.

* * *

_When the prince of darkness opened up his balcony doors, he nearly brought his sword down on the great snout laying on the balcony itself._

_Red eyes stared at him, fox ears twitching._

_"What the-?!" Ami yelled, debating weather to run for the guards or continue to stand where he was and possibly be this beast's next meal._

_The dragon's body rumbled at that last thought Yami head, almost as if it was laughing._

_Then, the voice slammed into Ami's brain, making him loose his breath._

**_Oh, you human, no. You're not my next meal, at all. You're my master now._**

_"Master...?"_

**_Let me get to the point, boy. You know of the Chaos reigning right now, no?_**

_"Who doesn't?" Ami, strangely, who felt at ease with this beast, snorted, "That freaking Bey wouldn't stand a chance against me."_

**_So it's true. You humans have become more prideful without us. And here I was thinking Reaper was simply telling a fable._**

_"Who? Huh?" Ami blinked._

**_You'll meet him later. As of now, let me explain to you what is going on. First, you're my master now, in order for me to exist. Two, the only reason you're my master, is because you believe in darkness. Three, if you stop believing in that element, I die, and your world will never be the same, understand?_**

_"Uh... sort of." Ami said._

**_And it seems Reaper was also right about humans being complete idiots sometime._**

_Ami's eyebrow twitched, and he began to rant, "OKAY, NOW LISTEN HERE, YOU OVERGROWN SNAKE-"_

* * *

"But that's all beside the point." Kuro waved a hand dismissively, "The point is, you're Ami's ancestor. And your duty, weather or not you choose to accept it, is to help defeat that same evil that's rising again. So..." Kuro stared straight into Yami's gold eyes, her black ones dancing with a warning hellfire, "You gonna help us, or what?"

Yami leaned away from her slightly, frowning.

"Well, I know I'm helping." A girl's voice said behind Kuro. Both Yami and Kuro turned, and Kuro yelped and jumped up to see Rosalina, Akemi, Ryua, Nami, Kana, and Frieda behind her.

Rosalina was the one who had spoke.

"Um... really? All of you?" Kuro felt an emotion she hadn't felt in forever spark inside her- hope.

"Yes." All of the girls said as one.

Kana shrugged, "Whatever."

All of the girls turned to Yami, who blinked, before sighing, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, you don't." Kuro said.

"Okay, fine. I'm in." Yami stood, dusting his pants off.

Kuro grinned, outwardly looking happy. But inside...

_Now... what about Christina?_

* * *

Christina, meanwhile, was walking down the hallway of a darkened temple, her footsteps echoing loudly against the stone walls. She came to the main chamber. She halted on the edge of a pit, before kneeling down, waiting for cue.

"_Rise, Christina._" A serpentine voice hissed from the shadows.

Chrisitina rose slowly, but still stayed silent.

"_What did you find out?_" That voice hissed again.

"Kuro's recruited six other Elemental Dragon Bladers, and during the match, they made an appearance themselves- it was weak though." Chrisitina said, quietly.

There was a rumbling growl, "_Your next mission. Follow her to the next tournament. If she finds an Element there, get them on our side before Kuro does. Understand?_"

"Yes master." Christina bowed, before turning and beginning to exit.

"_And Christina?_" The girl paused, "_Don't fail me. Or else._"


	13. Chapter 13

"Up and at 'em, Bao." Kuro rolled her brother out of bed, frowning as he hit the floor with a thump and a yell, "We're almost to Beyster Island."

"Get me up when we're there. You know seeing the boat move over water makes me seasick." Bao groaned, pulling the blankets off the bed and over his head and body.

"Best way to deal with it is to watch it. Now come on." Kuro hauled her brother to his feet, happy he was at least in day clothes, "Let's go."

Bao whined as Kuro dragged him out onto the WBBA's deck, turning even more pale as he saw the boat rocking on the waves.

While Bao went for a siderail, to go puke his guts up no doubt, Kuro joined the other Bladers at the front of the deck.

"Aguma, make sure my brother's okay, will ya?" Kuro requested.

"Yeah, sure." Aguma walked over to the redhead.

Kuro leaned against the rail, watching as water splashed up on the bow of the boat. She glanced over to Nami, who was bouncing slightly on her feet- this was her dragon's element, and it was beginning to affect her.

Kuro glanced over to Ryuga, who, although was hiding it very well, seemed a little sick.

Go figure, fire was his element.

Before Kuro could think anymore, there were two shouts. Everyone turned to see Ryuto and Kakeru come down stairs from third deck.

"Woah, is that Beyster Island?!" Ryuto was pointing to an island that was coming into view.

"Oh wow, this'll be fun, for sure!" Kakeru exclaimed.

"Yeah, then I'll show you that Katashi's are stronger than you Tategami's!" Ryuto smirked.

"Uh oh..." Kuro said.

"What?!" Kakeru exclaimed, "Screw you, Ryuto! I'm better than you and you know it!"

Kuro and everyone else sweatdropped as the two boys began argueing about who was better.

"Well, they're elemental somethings, aren't they?" Nefertiti asked.

"Tell me about it." Kuro face palmed.

"Whoo! There it is!" Gingka suddenly pumped his fist as the docks of Beyster Island came into view, as well as the great Mobi Statues.

"Well." Bao shook a wave of nauesa off, "Let's get off this godforsaken boat, huh?"

"Only you would say that." Kuro sighed.

* * *

"It's Blader DJ from Japan hosting this one, isn't it?" Kuro asked Gingka.

The redhead wasn't paying attention, looking around excitedly.

"Yes." Chris sighed.

"Okay then, I know what to expect." Kuro muttered. A sudden thought occured to her, "Hey, Chris, are you gonna do like you did last Beyster Island Championships? Hide in the shadows?"

"Uh... no. Why?" Chris asked.

"Just asking." The girl shrugged. Her jacket shoulder moved with the action, and part of her milky skin was revealed, as well as black mark.

Chris blinked, "What's the tattoo?"

Kuro's head snapped up, just as she pulled her jacket back up, "Nothing of your concern."

Chris held his hands up in surrender.

"Oh, well look who's here!" A voice purred.

Everyone turned to see Christina sauntering up, Johannes, Daminan, and Jigsaw in tow, "I thought I smelled some wet animals."

"Christina." Kuro growled, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I just came to tell you... that next Elemental Dragon is mine." Christina snarled, lowly.

Everyone of Kuro's group froze as the two teenage girls stared each other off. A silent feud seemed to exchange between them. Kuro finally smirked.

"We'll see, _Crissie_." Kuro drawled, "Now why don't you and your little pack of mutts run off?"

Christina narrowed her eyes, "So be it then. I hope you loose at one point in this one for all battlefield."

With that, Christina turned and sashayed off.

* * *

The airhorn sounded through the canyon, and everyone took off running through the tunnels, determined to get to the peak of the mountain first.

Kuro traveled over the mountain sides, through the trees, and over creeks and streams and rivers.

She was the most determined to get to the top.

Hours passed, and before the girl knew it, she was at the peak, hidden in the shadows and away from cameras, thankfully.

Kuro exhaled in relief, _Thank Dragonheart._

_**Are you to tell that boy you like about your secret?**_Fernis asked out of nowhere.

Kuro jumped, slightly, before responding, _Maybe. If it comes to it. Especially if Christina reaches the peak next._

**_Suppose we hide and wait?_**

_Suppose we do._

Kuro settled herself down on the ground, watching as the sun began to sink lower across the horizon.

If only the Legendary Blader of Winter knew her dark secret...


	14. Chapter 14

Christina exhaled as she reached the peak. She glanced around, seeing as she was alone.

"Heh... beat that Blackheart." Christina smirked.

"I did." Kuro herself emerged from the shadows, and Christina had to do a double take- the girl looked older than her age of seventeen.

"Are you kidding me?!" Christina exclaimed, "Oh, screw it! Let's go, Kuro!"

Christina raised her launcher.

Kuro blinked, her eyes changed from black, to magenta, before she blinked again, and they changed back to normal.

_The heck was that? _Christina wondered.

Artio intruded her thoughts, **_It's her! She really found a way to riencarnate herself! My Dragonheart... I never would've suspected it if not for the energy coming off of her._**

_Huh?_

**Be careful how you battle, young one.**

Artio's voice vanished.

"3..." Kuro was saying, launcher raised.

"Huh? Oh! 2..." Christina exclaimed.

"1! Let it-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU TWO!" Blader DJ's voice echoed around them, "YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE AUDIENCE TO MAKE IT TO THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN TO WATCH! ALL THOSE ON THE MOUNTAIN, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, LISTEN UP!"

All heads from everywhere on the mountainside turned and looked around.

"TWO BLADERS HAVE REACHED THE MOUNTAIN PEAK! SO IF YOU WANNA SEE THE FINAL BATTLE, IT'S NOW A RACE FOR THE BEST SEATS! THE GATES ARE OPENING, SO GO, GO, GO AND GET TO THE TOP!"

Christina growled, "Wonderful."

Kuro sighed in relief, "It's been delayed- not long, but thankfully delayed."

_What the heck is she talking about? _Christina wondered.

* * *

The spectators had reached the stands nearly forty- five minutes later. Kuro and Christina were still facing each other off.

Christina was still confused. Artio and Kuro seemed to be thinking about the same thing.

Kuro was still trying to hide her secret, hoping her battle against the blonde across from her wouldn't end in showing her true self.

"Okay, people! Let's get started, shall we? 3..." Blader DJ started.

"2!" The crowd chanted.

"1! Let it rip!"

"Go now, Artio!" Christina shouted.

"Fernis, dodge." Kuro murmured.

Fernis barely moved, but it was enough for Artio to fly by her.

"Now, Barrage Mode." Kuro muttered.

Fernis' spintrack suddenly extended, and hidden spikes shot out, and she shot forwards, crashing with Artio over and over again, slowly ripping her oppenent's spintrack to shreds.

"Ah! Artio! Run!" Christina cried out.

* * *

"What's this?" Madoka murmured in the stands, "Fernis is flickering!"

"Flickering?" Bao and Chris asked as one, peering over the mechanic's shoulders.

"Yeah. See? Every now and then, it'll change appearances- from black Bey to a dark purple one." Madoka frowned, "Hold on a second..."

Everyone watched as Madoka began typing rapidly, before a shout from the battle had them all looking up again.

* * *

Christina gaped in awe as Kuro shouted in anger and... pain? Her entire appearance was changing.

Kuro's hair was changing slowly from black, to dark purple, like Pluto's hair. Her eyes also changed to that magenta color from earlier. His skin became paler.

Christina stepped back as a dark purple aura surrounded the elder teenager.

At that moment, from the stands, Madoka shouted out in shock as she discovered why Fernis flickering.

Then something happened no one expected.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is kinda fast paced, insane, and may not make sense. So I apologize in advance.**

* * *

"_Fernis is an Elemental Dragon Bey!_" Madoka exclaimed, "Hidden under a holographic image it created around itself!"

"WHAT?!" Bao exclaimed.

"Hold on a second-" Madoka cut off as Kuro began speaking.

* * *

"W- who are you?" Christina stammered.

"Me? I'm... the Elemental Dragon of Magic." Kuro began to speak, "Fernis herself. The one that lived within the beautiful life of your planet- the one that has lived in this body for nearly five thousand years."

"T- that's impossible." Christina murmured.

"You have a tattoo in the shape of a globe on your lower back. Within that globe is a maroon dragon. Animals of all kinds circle it, no? It just showed up nearly a week ago, no? You house the Animal Dragon, Artio." Fernis spoke again.

Fernis and Artio crashed again, grinding against each other.

"Every Elemental Dragon is housed within the descendant of the original Elemental Masters. A certain mark, or trait, reveals which one." Fernis guestured to Yami, who was sitting in the stands, looking on about as shocked as everyone else, "Yami, with his whisker marks upon his face, like a fox's, houses the Darkness Dragon, Kitsune." She guestured to Ryuto and Ryuga, "Ryuto, as playful as storms. Ryuga, as fierce as fire." Another guesture, this one to Rosalina, "Her neck has a rose tattoo. It represents Earth-"

"I GET IT!" Christina cried, beginning to cry, "Shut up, please! Please! I can't stand this! I've tried to ignore this for the past month! So just shut up!"

"Month?" Fernis cocked her head, willing her Bey to stop moving, and simply spin, "All of this started just a week ago, dear child."

"No. Not for me." Christina sobbed, "I was found by the Chaos Dragon himself, Tartarus. He said if I didn't do as he told me too, he'd destroy Artio- that the act would kill me slowly. I've had to work for him for the past month with that threat hanging over my head!"

Fernis blinked, "No wonder you've seemed so hesitant about so many things."

There was a sudden crash. Both Bladers turned to look at the stadium.

Three Beys were vicously attacking Artio- Lynx, Cerbecs, and Ionis.

"You tratior!" Johannes hissed from his place on the canyon wall, "Suffer!"

Fernis' eyes flashed, "Not if I have anything to say about it. Now to reveal myself for the first time thousands of years."

Fernis- the Bey- glowed purple, and the dragon herself emerged.

Fernis was a black dragon with a dark purple belly and neck. She had two small horns pointing from her head. Purple fire leapt up around her head and down her spine. She had sheer, light blue fairy- like wings with a dark purple bone outline. Her claws and fangs were silver.

Almost instantly, Artio glowed maroon, and appeared too.

At the same time, as though pulled by some unseen force, Bao, Ryuto, Ryuga, Yami, Rosalina, Akemi, Ryua, Nami, Kana, and Frieda were suddenly on Fernis' side of Bey dish, their Beys glowing their respective colors.

"Well?" Fernis scowled at the other ten Bladers, "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Launch and help your friend already!"

The ten Bladers needed no other encouragement. They clipped their glowing Beys onto their launchers and shot them into the stadiums.

"Kitsune!"

"L'Drago!"

"Dragonis!"

"Spirit!"

"Kiyohime!"

"Ryujin!"

"Artemis!"

"Dragonoid!"

"Virgo!"

"Ara!"

"Artio!"

"Fernis!"

Almost instantly, all ten dragons appeared, and began to materialize, fleshen, come to life.

**Fernis.** All of the other eleven dragons thought, **It's been too long.**

"I could say the same for you." Fernis said.

"Okay, question." Bao looked at Kuro- he still hadn't decided if it was his sister or a reincarnated dragon, "Am I suddenly gonna have black hair and red eyes? If so, I'm hightailing it outta here. AND CAN I HAVE MY SISTER BACK?!"

Reaper suddenly got into Bao's personal space, making him yelp and jump back.

**Don't you dare talk to our leader like that! Unless you wanna be extra burned by Draco over here, I suggest you change your tone and apologize!**

"Yeah like he'd do that! You need someone who believes in what you do- death and reaping souls and all of that stuff!" Bao snapped back.

**AND UNLESS YOU WANT TO TURN INTO A SOULLESS HUMAN!** Reaper roared.

"Reaper. Stand down. He's only concerned for his sister's well being." Fernis said, "Your sister will return- but not as you remember her."

"Huh?"

**Are we gonna kick some enemy butt or what?** Kitsune asked, annoyed.

"You haven't changed much, have you Kitsune?" Fernis chuckled.

**Nope. Humans are still as idiotic as ever, and completely vain.**

"HEY!" Yami yelled, ready to go off on a rant.

**Not listening. Now-**

"Cerbecs!" Damian yelled, "Special Move, Hades Gates!"

Chains shot out and wrapped around all twelve dragons, whom were turning back to spirits.

"Don't attack-" Fernis started.

**OKAY, LISTEN HERE, YOU THREE HEADED PUP! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO RESTRAIN ME! **Draco decided to speak up, before lunging for the Greek dog, at the same time that Kitsune and Dragonis did the same thing.

Fernis sweatdropped, "Just like them not to ever listen to orders."

Bao raised an eyebrow, "You sound like my sister, in some ways."

Suddenly there was a crash as Cerbecs was hurled into the canyon wall.

**One down, two to go.** Dragonis said, disappearing into his Bey.

All of the dragons were returning to their Beys.

"Now what?" Yami blinked.

"You listen to them and do as told. That's how your ancestors practiced to become better and end up defeating the Chaos Dragon." Fernis replied, before wincing, "Kuro's fighting for her body back. I suppose my time is up, as well."

There was a purple flash, and then Kuro was back. Her black eyes were hazy, and Bao lunged just in time to catch her before she collapsed.

After that, destruction followed.


	16. Chapter 16

The following battles that broke out tested all strengths imaginable.

Mental, physical, emotional, and any other strengths one could think of.

Somehow, the Garcias came out of nowhere, as well as Ziggurat, Doji, Pluto, and Jack, all launching their Beys into the stadium.

"Oh, well isn't this just lovely?!" Bao exclaimed, sarcastic.

"Haha!" Johannes cackled, "Lynx! Send them flying!"

All of the enemy Beys crashed into the Dragon Beys, sending them into the air.

Thankfully, they landed on the edge of the dish, though just barely.

Fernis glowed her dark purple color. Then, to everyone's surprise, with no command, Fernis shot up the side of the dish, circling the edge and gaining more speed with each passing second, before barreling back down the slope and crashing hard into-

"No! Ionis!" Jigsaw cried.

"Wow... they can move without a command from us." Bao muttered.

_**Well of course! We aren't just your Beys, we are living creatures after all.**_ Reaper growled in the redhead's mind.

"Hey! Leave me the heck alone and pick on someone your own size!" Yami's voice suddenly caught the younger Blackheart's attention. Bao did a double take.

"Woah... his eyes are turning red." Bao said, "Is Kitsune taking over him?"

_**I don't think so...**_

Yami suddenly let out what could only be described an angered roar as a black aura lit up around him. Rosalina and Frieda, who had been on either side of him, yelped and jumped away a good ten feet.

When the red and black haired teen re- opened his eyes, they were blood red.

"Oh, you're so paying now! Kitsune! Take them all out in one hit!" Yami growled.

"Why does that not sound good?" Christina asked, having moved next to Bao.

"Because it doesn't." Bao said, just as wary.

"Kitsune! Special Move, Black Lightning Storm!" Yami called out, his aura surrounding him.

"Hey! Storms are my thing dude!" Ryuto yelled.

Yami whipped on him so fast, Bao was surprised he didn't get whiplash. A low snarl burst from Yami's mouth, making Ryuto scuttle behind his brother.

Lightning crackled across the stadium, hitting every Bey with deadly accuracy and slowly wearing them down.

Then, with a loud clap of thunder and bright flash of lightning, there came a deadly silence.

* * *

Kuro let out a low groan as she opened her eyes. She quickly realized where she was- the infrimary of the Amazon Palace.

Kuro quickly went over her symptoms as she laid there for a moment.

She had fuzzy vision, a dry mouth, muffled hearing, and her skin felt hot even to her.

Kuro growled slightly, _Fernis..._

**_Yes?_**

_Tell me. What happened after the last thing I remember being I WAS GONNA BATTLE CHRISTINA?!_

There was no answer, and Kuro realized that Fernis knew that in her condition, the girl getting angry wouldn't help matters much.

Kuro sighed and pulled herself to her feet, wincing as her body cried out in protest.

Kuro, maybe it is best to not train for awhile.

_Shut up. I know what I'm doing. I'm not training- I'm going to teach the others._

**_When you say you, do you mean... us?_**

_Do you care to come out during the training? Just don't use all my energy... again._

**_Nope._**

Kuro smiled, faintly.

Finally, she and her dragon agreed on something.

* * *

"THIS IS FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE!" Bao screamed, landing on his side once again.

Fernis sighed from within Kuro's body.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Fernis sounded annoyed, "It's easy- once you let Reaper help you!"

"I don't want to-"

"Do you have a death wish?" Fernis growled suddenly.

"Uh... no?"

"In that case, I suggest you listen to me before I make you wish you do have a death wish. Now, next up... Christina!"

Fernis watched as Christina walked up to the start line and eyed the obstacle course for a moment.

The course really was complex- a maze of pillars, ramps, nets, high walls, ziplines, hidden booby traps...

And, according to Fernis, this one was what was considered the 'easy' level.

Christina bit the inside of her lip, before taking off at a run.

Fernis watched, impressed, as Christina got about a fourth of the way through before she began to falter, most likely due from the fact her stamina was fading.

"Call on Artio's power if you need to!" Fernis called.

Christina had by now reached the fifty foot tall cargo net challenge- you had to go up, over the log it was attached to, and jump down on to the other cargo net set twenty feet away from it, set in between two steel shipping containers.

It looked impossible.

Christina hesitated, before taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, waited a moment, before snapping them back open and taking off at top speed.

Fernis didn't miss that the girl's eyes had turned gold.

Christina set her feet in just the right places, and used the right amount of muscle to pull herself up to the top of the net, before crouching on the top of the log. She moved to the side, all the way to the edge, and stood.

Then, to everyone's shock, she took off along the beam, and just as she reached the other end, turned and pushed off, flying through the air.

The girl disappeared between the two cargo crates...

Then, she jumped up, whooping, "I'M ALIVE!"

Fernis nodded, pleased.

Christina had just proven, that if you had an open mind, anything was possible.


	17. Chapter 17

Two days of nonstop training passed. It was either Kuro or Fernis that snapped at them on how to do something, weather it was right or wrong, weather they did it correctly or not.

Kuro walked into the lounge one evening, smirking. Bao noticed immeadiatly, and said, "Whatever you're about to make us do, sorry to say, I'm not doing it."

"I've entered you all in the upcoming Amazon Tournament." Kuro replied.

There was silence for several seconds.

"_The_ Amazon Tournament?!" Nefertiti exclaimed, "Oh, Ra Almighty, I forgot all about it! I need to send out the invitations, the riddles, start doing the announcements-"

"Already covered." Kuro said, calming her friend down, "Considering we're on a bit of a time clock here, I've pushed the tournament a bit earlier- this Saturday, as a matter of fact."

"The day after tomorrow?" Christina asked.

"Yep." Kuro nodded, once, "Saturday. So if any of you guys wanna win, I suggest you start training."

Kuro barely registered the multiple blurs of colors as all of the Bladers in the room bolted by her and into the courtyard, yelling excitedly.

* * *

Saturday rolled around, and the excitement that buzzed through the air was to the point you could taste it.

Kuro looked down in courtyard, where nearly a hundred and fifty Bladers stood, waiting for the tournament to begin. Nodding, she stood and walked to the balcony, watching as silence fell over the crowd to her appearance.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kuro started, her voice came on strong, "You are all here today because you are some of the strongest Bladers in the world. Although you may take your own strength as your pride, be warned; there are Bladers here that could and will be stronger than you.

"Before we start the tournament, I'd like to explain the rules. Set through the Amazon Forest, which surrounds this palace, there are Bey stadiums. In the center of the Bey stadium, there is a pillar with a scroll upon it. Your objective is to defeat your oppenent and get the scroll. Once you have the scroll, you are to open it- there will be a riddle written in it. The riddle describes another Bey that has been entered in this tournament. Your next objective will be to find the owner of that Bey and defeat them. Once you have defeated them, if they have scroll, read it, and go for the person of that Bey. You are to repeat that process until you have defeated ten Bladers. Once done, you will make your way back here. At sundown, which is the end time, all those within this courtyard that has completed the challenge will have the honor of battling each other in a battle royal. The one that comes out on top will be the winner of the tournament."

A murmur ran through the crowd, some of nervousness, others of excitement. This sounded good.

"When the horn sounds," Kuro's voice caught the crowd's attention again, "The tournament begins. I wish you all luck."

Kuro watched as the Bladers began to ready themselves, ready to bolt-

The horn sounded out through the air, and the crowd took off running, instantly disappearing within the forest.

Kuro smiled and nodded.

If possible, another Elemental Dragon would be revealed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Expect several updates this weekend. I have four days off from school, so... WHOO HOO! *does happy dance***

* * *

Bao and Aguma took off in the same direction, running through the forest. Bao didn't seem to realize it, but Aguma was silently pushing him harder and faster.

Everytime Bao put on an extra burst of speed, Aguma would quickly get ahead of him. Everytime a fallen log or a stream came into view, he pushed him by jumping over it as far as he could.

Then, the two came to the river- the Amazon River.

Just several yards away from them, was a Bey stadium, with a pillar and scroll in the center.

"Huh. Looks like we're the first ones here." Bao looked around.

"Well, either way, we knew this was bound to happen." Aguma shrugged, moving for one side of the stadium.

Bao raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"The test of who's stronger- Kronos or Spirit." Aguma smirked.

Bao smirked back, pulling his launcher out, "And I'll be taking that scroll, thank you very much."

"We'll see." Aguma narrowed his eyes.

Bao rolled his eyes, "3..."

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

At the same time that Kronos and Spirit crashed into each other, another Bey hit them, sending them into the air and on to the edge of the stadium, barely spinning.

"What the-?!" Bao exclaimed, before sighing, "Chris, not funny."

"Look again Bao." Aguma said, "It's not Orion."

Bao looked, "You're right. Then who is it?"

"Does it matter? This is our battle. Come on! Kronos!"

"Right! Spirit!"

Both Beys barrelled for the intruding Bey.

The mystery Bey glowed blue- violet for a moment, and then, to both boy's surprise, slammed into Spirit and Kronos, sending them into the air, and out of the stadium.

"No way!" Bao exclaimed as Spirit landed far behind him.

"Impossible!" Aguma exclaimed, just as shocked.

Then, balls of air appeared in the stadium, and burst, causing different sounds of all kind to flow through the air- all loud, some high pitched, others low pitched.

Both China bladers fell to their knees, covering their ears in attempt to block out the noise, but it was no use.

Within minutes, the sounds caused the both of them to black out.

* * *

Christina burst through the foilage of the forest just in time to hear Bao groan, "Oh... why does my head feel like it exploded ten times over?"

"What the heck happened here?!" Christina exclaimed, catching the redhead's attention.

Aguma was regaining consiousness too.

"I... have absolutely no idea." Bao stood, shakily, before looking at the center pillar, "Dang it. They got the scroll."

"Who?" Christina asked.

"That's just it." Aguma shrugged, also standing, "We don't know. One minute, it was just Spirit and Kronos in the stadium, the next, there was another Bey, and they were tossed out with one hit!"

"One hit?" Christina echoed, "Was it my brother?"

"No. It wasn't Orion." Bao shook his head, picking up Spirit.

"So... someone else." Christina mused.

"Yeah. I guess." Bao sighed.

"It did glow a blue- violet color, though. We can narrow it down." Aguma said.

"Yeah, hopefully." Bao nodded.

"Okay then." Christina said, "Let's split up. Now that we know what we're kinda looking for, it ought to be easy, no?"

"She's got a point." Aguma muttered.

"Let's do it then. If that Bey was able to take us out with one hit, it's probably another Elemental Dragon." Bao agreed.

"Okay then. See you. And good luck." Christina turned and took off through the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami was climbing up the side of a rock wall, when an explosion a few yards to his right made him crash back down to the forest floor.

"What the living he-" The source of the explosion streaked several hundred yards to the left, in the middle of the forest. Yami growled and took off in that direction.

When he came to where the source was, he was ultimately surprised to see a Bey stadium, a pillar with a scroll upon it, and a Bey on the opposite edge, waiting.

"So. A battle huh. Good enough." Yami pulled out Kitsune, attaching him to his launcher, "Let's go Kitsune! Send them flying!"

Kitsune shot into the stadium in a black streak, but no sooner than he touched the ground, than was he hit by the opposing Bey and sent flying out of the stadium, crashing through several trees. The force of the explosion had caused large and powerful gusts of wind, sending Yami flying backwards as well, into a tree.

Groaning, Yami was just barely able to make out a blur of green and black snatching up the scroll before all went black.

* * *

"You too, huh?" Christina knelt next to Yami as he began to wake up.

"Me too, what?" Yami snapped back, angry.

"Hit by a mysterious Bey. No idea who the Blader is. Just know that the Bey's aura was blue- violet." Christina said. She noticed Yami looking around for something, and she handed Kitsune to him, "Here."

"They wore something black and green." Yami muttered.

Christina blinked, "Wow, you are a fighter. I was just over half a mile away and even I could feel the force of the explosion from that distance. How did you stay awake for even a few seconds?"

Yami shrugged, "Kitsune's doing, probably."

Christina raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, "Okay then." She turned to the stadium, "They've defeated three Bladers, but only have two scrolls."

"Huh?" Yami asked, "Three Bladers?"

"They took Bao and Aguma out first."

"Oh."

"Well, best I get going. Gotta find this guy before anything else happens. Good luck, for the rest of the way." Christina turned and bolted off, leaving Yami by himself.

* * *

At the same time, Kuro had seen the two explosions. She was in shock.

_Is that..._

_**Music... Yes. She's here! Melody, the music dragon, is here!**_ Fernis cheered, **_There's only two Bladers left!_**

Kuro smiled too.

Only two Dragons left.


	19. Chapter 19

Chris came to a Bey stadium, seeing that there was a scroll sitting upon a pillar in the center.

"Huh... No one else is here..." Chris mumbled. That thought was quickly blown out of the water as the sound of a Bey being clipped on to a launcher echoed through the clearing.

"Hello?" Chris looked around, seeing no one, "Okay, whoever's out there, come out!"

There was no response, making the blonde growl and flashback to his time as a Blader for Hire.

_It's bad enough Crissie took after me, but if there's someone here that looks up to me and is doing the same thing..._ Chris thought.

Chris sighed and raised his launcher, "Okay Orion. Let's do this."

Chris launched Orion, and the Bey hadn't even hit the ground, before another Bey hit Orion hard and sent him flying, creating a deep rut in the ground. Winds howled, and Chris was sent flying back, crashing into a large boulder. Chris was just barely able to catch a flash of blue- white and green before he fell into darkness.

* * *

"OH THAT JUST DOES IT!" Chris cringed when he woke up, seeing his sister standing above him, "I DRAW THE LINE WHEN YOU'RE ATTACKED!"

"Ow..." Chris covered his ears, "Keep it down will you? I'm sure the whole forest can hear you!"

"Well I hope so! Then that freaking Blader will know I'm after them!" Christina yelled.

"Huh?" Chris asked.

"You, Yami, Bao, and Aguma have all been attacked by a Blader with a bey that glows blue- violet, right? And they wear black and green?" Christina asked her brother.

"And something blue- white, while you're at it." Chris said, groaning as he stood up, his back crying out in pain at the action.

Christina noticed, and her anger vanished, "Chris, stay still for a few minutes. You're in no condition to be moving. You hurt yourself pretty badly."

"I'm fine. Where's Orion?" Chris grit his teeth.

"You're not fine. And I have Orion. And until you promise me you won't do anything stupid, you're not getting him back." Christina glared.

Chris stared back, before sighing, "Okay. Fine."

Christina brightened, "Thanks bro. I'll see you around. And good luck."

Christina bolted off, throwing Orion over her shoulder as she did so.

Chris barely caught his Bey, staring after his sister, before shaking his head exasperately.

How in the world did she do it?


	20. Chapter 20

Sundown fell quickly across the Amazon forest, and Christina thanked her lucky stars she was one of the Bladers to defeat ten and get back to the Amazon courtyard.

Christina looked around the courtyard, seeing that the stands had been set up and her friends and brother and other people were filtering on to them, settling themselves down for the battle royal.

Christina looked around, seeing that, out of a near hundred and fifty, only twenty Bladers were only able to defeat ten other oppenents.

One stood out to Christina though, and matched the profile of the mysterious Blader.

It was a girl of about 18. She had mid- length straight honey- blonde hair, with ash blonde colored at a low- light tone to make it look natural. She had straight, fringe styled bangs that covered her forehead. She had fair skin, goldenrod colored eyes that really complemented her model- like figure as a whole. She was dressed in a mint green corset with black laces. Over her shoulders was a charcoal black colored crop jacket with gold, triangle shaped buttons. She wore a pair of wash, low rise denim skinny jeans with a mint colored belt and two black holsters for holding her Bey gear. She also had on black knee length combat boots. She also had on mint colored, fingerless gloves. To finish it all off, she wore a silver chain necklace matching a silver chain bracelet wrist.

_All I can say is, she'd probably get along with Kuro_, Christina thought.

_**Looks are decieving, however,**_ Artio responded.

True.

"Bladers!" Kuro's voice caught Christina's attention, "You, out of a hundred and fifty, have reached the final level- the final battle against each other. As the countdown begins, I wish you all luck!"

The crowd started, "3..."

Christina grit her teeth and readied herself, "2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

All twenty Beys shot into the stadium, and Christina shouted out first.

"Go, Artio! Send them all flying!"

"Is that anyway to battle?" The girl that Christina suspected asked from across the way.

"Shut it! What do you know about battling anyways?" Christina shouted, "This is the way I learned- the way that I've adapted to! Go Artio!"

Artio slammed into all the Beys, sending only half of them flying, the rest of them wobbling.

But she purposely avoided the other girl's Bey.

"Well, if you want to be that way, it's probably best you should be out first- don't need someone that's gonna be a jerk in this battle. Go, Harmonic Yong!" The girl yelled.

Yong glowed blue- violet, and that was all Christina needed.

"Artio! Meet the attack!" Christina called out.

The two Beys crashed together with such a force, it sent the remaining seven Beys flying.

That left Christina and the other girl to finish it off.

"Tell me something. What's your name?" Christina growled.

"Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov. And yours, so I have learned, is Christina Cadelle, younger sister of the Legendary Blader of Winter, Chris Cadelle." Ninel replied.

"Dang right I am." Christina smirked, "And lemme tell you something, those first three Bladers you defeated, I was okay with. But when you attacked my brother... lemme tell you sister, _it's on._ Artio, Special Move, Dragon Fangs!"

Artio rose out of her Bey, roaring loudly, before shooting into the air, and then diving back down on to Yong.

Ninel smirked to herself, "Very well. Yong, Special Move, Glass Defense!"

Almost instantly, a white colored Korean Dragon burst from the Bey with silver colored whiskers, and bluish- violet amour upon it's body. The eyes were gold, as well as the claws.

The amour removed itself from Yong, and formed a shield in front of the dragon, and Artio crashed hard into it.

"Artio!" Christina cried.

"Yong! Special Move, Musical Air Blast!"

_So she's the music dragon, huh?_ Christina thought, gritting her teeth as multiple explosions of sound echoed around her and Artio.

**_Master... I don't know how much more I can resist... I need to defend myself!_**

_I know! Hold on a second..._

"Artio! Special Move, Poison Slash!"

Artio's eyes glowed, as well as the tip of her tail. She raised it high in the air and brought it down through the glass shield, hitting Yong with with it.

An explosion followed as both dragons let out roars.

When the dust cleared, only one Bey and Blader was left standing.

"Christina!" Chris yelled, jumping over the stand walls with Bao right behind him.

The blonde had somehow been knocked unconsious from the force of the explosion, and Artio laid just centimeters from her left hand.

Chris fell to his knees, skidding to a halt beside his sister, "Oh... Crissie..."

Bao appeared next to Chris, "Oh, man..."

Kuro, while the Amazon DJ announced Ninel the winner, jumped from the balcony and landed beside the girl, who was murmuring something to her Bey.

"Ninel." Kuro said as the girl started to turn and walk off.

"Yes?" Ninel turned.

"Tell me, do you have a mind link to your Bey already?"

"... Yes. I do."

"Then you know what your place is."

"Yes."

"Would you like to join us?"

"Yes."

Kuro smiled, "Then welcome to the Elemental Dragons force- with you're help, we can defeat the evil dragon, Tartarus."

Ninel smiled back, and gave a little bow, "I'm honored."

Kuro rolled her eyes, "No need for that stuff- I'm sure Yong, whose name was Melody in ancient times, has told you that I house Fernis, but I don't like being treated like royalty."

"No problem Kuro." Ninel's smile grew wider.

Kuro laughed.

She already liked this girl.

* * *

Christina groaned as she woke up. Her body ached, especially her head.

"What happened?" Christina mumbled.

Chris was by her side in an instant, laying a hand on her shoulder and forcing her to lay down, "You're in no condition to move. That hit you took gave you a concussion."

Christina stared up at her older brother, "I lost, didn't I?"

Chris looked away, "Yeah... but you fought hard, is all I can say."

"Not hard enough." Christina closed her eyes, feeling hot tears prick at her eyes, "I wanted so badly to prove..."

"Hey. Shh." Chris embraced his sister in a hug, "You tried, that's all that matters."

Christina silently let a sob rack her body.

Did she really try?

Who was she, to call herself the Legendary Blader of Winter's younger sister, when she couldn't use her own power to defeat someone else, even if they were as powerful as her?

Who was she really?


	21. Chapter 21

_Kuro. Master. Wake up._

Kuro groaned as Fernis continued to bug her over and over again, trying to get her up.

_What?!_

**_Get dressed. Go outside. There's something you need to see._**

_What? Just tell me._

**_I can tell you, but you need to talk to the girl. She's hurting herself by pushing herself so soon._**

Kuro's eyes snapped open at that- If someone was doing something so soon, and Fernis was waking her up for it, it was possibly serious.

Kuro quickly got dressed and quietly bolted down the stairs. When she got to the training courtyard, she had to do a double take.

Christina was there, doing shadow launches, counting to herself.

"Five thousand and twenty one, five thousand and twenty two, five thousand and twenty three, five thousand and twenty four, five thousand and twenty- _AH!_" Christina suddenly let out a low exclaimation of pain, falling to her knees, launcher dropping from her grasp as she clutched her right arm.

Kuro backed into the shadows, quickly, watching.

"If I can't... do six thousand shadow launches, it's twelve thousand laps..." Christina whispered to herself.

_Twelve thousand? That's not pushing yourself- it's killing yourself!_ Kuro realized.

_**Exactly why I woke you. She's slowly killing herself. She has been for the past week, every night. I'm just now sensing the strain it has put on her body. She doesn't seem to realize it, or she does and she's ignoring it.**_ Fernis responded.

Kuro stood in the shadows, then thought, _Let's wait a few more nights._

_**And if she harms herself before then?**_

_Don't worry. Something tells me she won't._

* * *

Three nights later, Kuro had to intervene.

Right before Christina was about to attempt fourty- eight thousand shadow launches, Kuro silently crept up on the girl and laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Christina, you may not realize it, but I do. You're slowly killing yourself with this training." Kuro spoke softly.

Christina lowered her arms, before falling to her knees, and Kuro was ultimately surprised to hear the girl begin to cry.

"I- I lost in the tournament." Christina whispered around her sobs, "I- I disgraced my brother... H- he shouldn't c- call me his sister... A- and y- yet he does! I- I just don't understand it!"

Kuro let the girl cry, before kneeling next to her, "Has Chris given you the cold shoulder?"

"... N- no."

"Then you haven't disgraced him."

Christina raised her head to stare at the elder, "But who am I Kuro?"

Kuro blinked, "Pardon?"

"I have this power, the abilty to be as great as my brother, maybe stronger, but who am I if I let myself be beaten by some girl who acted as my brother to win?"

Kuro rocked back on her heels, completely stumped by the answer. Then she sighed, and sat down, legs crossed, on the ground in front of the blonde.

"I know of another girl who thought she was nothing, just like you. I trained her." Kuro started, "It took many days, weeks, months. But she finally found out what she was best at. Healing."

"Healing?" Christina asked, "How did she find that out?"

"She was horrible in a physical fight and weapons fight, but when you put her in a medical lab, or an infirmary, you couldn't stop her." Kuro smiled at the memory, "You know her, actually."

"I do?"

"Yes. Nefertiti is that girl."

"... _Nefertiti_?!"

"Yes. Believe me, when you were knocked unconsious after your battle with Ninel, everyone was surprised with how fast she moved. She practically had to tear Chris away from you to examine you. She found what was wrong pretty fast- some muscles at the nape of your neck had been strained and it didn't take her long after that to figure out that if she didn't do something quick, with the concussion you suffered, there was the possibility of you being paralyzed, or in a coma." Kuro stared up at the stars, "And in all honesty, when that event happened, that was when she figured out her path."

"When I got hurt?"

"Yep. And when the adreneline passed, she herself was shocked. But believe me, when you were up the next day, though weak, and she hid it well, she couldn't've been happier."

"So being a medic is her path." Christina sighed, "It doesn't help me. What's my path?"

"I'll help you figure that out. But for now, you need to rest." Kuro stood and glared down at the girl, "Or I'll set Fernis out on you."

_**Really?**_ Both dragons, Artio and Fernis, asked at the same time.

Kuro simply hid a smile and helped Christina up to her feet.

Oh, she was serious.

* * *

"Ugh. I'm bored. When and where's the next tournament?" Bao asked the next day.

"Rock City, Egypt." Kuro replied.

"Really?" Nile and Nefertiti asked as one.

"Yep." Kuro nodded, "We board the next flight out, so I suggest you guys get moving."

Everyone was in action in no time.

* * *

Christina flipped through the rule book and battle line- ups. So far, things weren't looking good for some people.

Then she came to the page with her name up. She did a double take.

She was going against...

Sombra.

Christina's eyes widened and she sat back, fear racing through her mind.

Only a near month had passed and he had already found a Blader and Bey that could withstand him?

This... wasn't good.

At all.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is confusing. It's nearly twelve in the morning and I'm dead tired, but I had to write and post this... *grabs nearby shield* Don't kill me...**


	22. Chapter 22

Christina breathed deep. She was the last one to battle out of her friends.

But it had to be Sombra...

"Christina?" The door opened and Frieda walked in, with Ninel.

"Oh, hey you two." Christina smiled, "Congrats on winning your two battles."

"Thanks." Both girls said as one. A moment of silence passed.

Then, as one, all three girls laughed.

"So.." Christina chuckled, "What're you two doing here?"

"We came to wish you luck." Frieda said.

_I'll need more than luck for this battle._ Christina thought, but said, "Well thanks, you two. I appreciate it."

"You've just seemed really tense since you found out who you were going against and we figured it was someone from the enemy side, so we came to give you a pep talk." Ninel said, laying a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Christina stared at the girl's hand, before looking up slowly, smiling, "Thanks."

"No problem." Ninel grinned.

"And now, for the final battle of the day!" Blader DJ's voice reached the trio's ears, "Give it up for Sombra and Christina Cadelle!"

"Well, that's your cue. See ya later Crissie." Frieda stepped to the side as Christina walked by.

"Thanks you two." Christina walked off through the hallways, trying to push down the feeling of dread rising in her throat.

Somehow, she figured she wouldn't walk out of this battle unscathed.

* * *

"3..."

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

Artio and Sombra's Bey flew into the stadium.

Christina took a moment to look over Sombra- he hadn't changed much.

The guy had pale skin, onyx black hair, and blood red eyes. He had pointy teeth. He was decked out in black jeans, combat boots, shirt, and jacket.

Everything about him screamed 'evil'.

"Artio! Send him flying!" Christina yelled.

Sombra laughed as Artio crashed into his Bey, "You know that won't work _Crissie_."

Christina growled, "Worth a shot."

"But with the fact he now has a Bey to house his spirit, my master can easily destroy you. Why not give up and grovel?"

"Because I rebelled! And I'm not about to go back on that!" Christina swept her arms upwards, "Artio! Special Move, Poison Slash!"

Artio appeared, roaring loudly.

Sombra sighed, "Fine then." He smirked, "Well, may as well let everyone know he's alive, huh?"

There was a beat of silence, before...

"_Hades Tartarus! Special Move, Wipeout Forgetfulness!_"

Up in the stands, Kuro let out a low exclaimation of horror as Tartarus appeared.

A pure black dragon with red hellfire as it's mane and spine appeared in the air. He had black claws and wings that, along the tops, were decorated with that same red hellfire. Skulls hung from the tips of each clawed wing. He had blood red eyes that promised death.

_"CHRISTINA, GET OUTTA THERE!" _Kuro screamed.

Tartarus roared, shot into the air, and hovered for several seconds. Then, as he began to dive back down, a black vortex formed around him, like Earth Eagle's Shining Tornado Buster, except...

It was more deadly.

Christina's scream of pain reached the crowd's ears as Tartarus crashed into Artio.

Before she knew what she was doing, Kuro had abandoned her seat and was jumping over the stadium walls, running for Christina.

_Oh, Fernis... please tell me this isn't happening!_

There was no answer.

Sombra began cackling, and suddenly, his voice was deeper.

"_This is what those who serve me get! When they turn their backs on me, I destroy them! She betrayed her cause, decided to help her friends, family! But now, no matter how much you try, she can't be helped! I've smashed her Bey to pieces- killed Artio, the spirt of animals herself! Now, watch as the girl herself dies slowly, painfully!_"

The rest of Kuro's friends and the Elemental Dragons had jumped over the wall and was standing with Kuro.

"Tartarus, I'm giving you one chance to redo what you've done." Kuro's hair turned purple, and her eyes magenta- Fernis had appeared, and she didn't sound happy.

"_What makes you think I'll listen to you, Fernis?!_" Tartarus hissed.

"Because if you don't," Yami spoke, but his voice was deeper now. Kitsune had decided to make an appearance, "We'll kick you from here to Hades- we've done it once, and we'll do it again!"

"_Such bold words. You haven't changed much, have you Kitsune? But how do you expect to defeat me when there's only thirteen of you here?_" Tartarus asked.

"Christina..." Chris murmured, his fingers wrapping around his sister's wrist. He closed his eyes, barely feeling a pulse- she was giving up. He could tell it. A silent sob racked the blonde's body, before his eyes snapped back open, his sorrow turning to pure hatred and fury. He lurched to his feet, whipping his launcher and Orion out.

_"**YOU BASTARD! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY SISTER**!"_

* * *

**Oh... mad Chris! And yes, I did just leave this as a cliffy. But can anyone else see Chris getting mad at a time like this? 'Cause I sure can! Expect a few updates today, by the way! See ya next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

Tartarus chuckled, "Fool. You can't beat me alone!"

Tartarus hit Orion, hard, and even the Bearing Drive performance tip, did nothing to stop the attack.

"He's not alone!" Bao yelled, "Spirit go!"

A streak of crimson shot into the stadium, joining in on the battle.

Almost instantly, there were five other shouts.

"Zurafa!"

"Kronos!"

"Virgo!"

"Aquario!"

"Lacerta!"

Team China joined in quickly.

"Get in on the action, Virgo!" Frieda yelled, launching her own Bey.

"Let's go boys!" King yelled, "Vari Ares!"

"Striker!"

"Foxe!"

"Lyra!"

Team Dungeon joined in as well.

"Okay, let's do this Artemis!" Rosalina called, launching her own Bey.

"Sis! Okay then! Libra!" Yuu shouted.

"Eagle!"

"Pegasus!"

"Bull!"

"Sagittaro!"

Ryuga and Kyoya sighed, "Okay, fine, whatever."

"Leone!"

"L'Drago!"

"Dragonis!"

"Horuseous!"

"Scorpio!"

"Quetzacoathl!"

"Chimera!"

"Jupiter!"

"Wadjet!"

Fernis looked around, seeing the Blader's spirits and auras appear. She smiled and nodded, slightly.

"Okay. Let's do this." Fernis used Kuro's body to launch herself into the stadium.

"Don't forget me!" Yami yelled, launching Kitsune.

"Yong!" Ninel shouted.

Within minutes, all the Beys were in the stadium, taking turns on striking Tartarus.

"Aguma!" Fernis called, catching the brunete's attention, "You're the Legendary Blader of Saturn- the decendant of a great strategist. Use that to your advantage!"

"Tsubasa, you take control of the World Championship teams!" Fernis snapped at the Eagle Blader.

"And I'll take care of the Elemental Dragons." Fernis growled to herself, thinking.

Dare I say this, but Tartarus is right- without all of the Elemental Dragons, we're as good as dead.

Fernis exhaled, _Best we try not to get ourselves killed._

"You think you puny Bladers can stop me! Ha!" Tartarus laughed, "Wipeout Forgetfulness!"

Fernis' eyes widened, and she called out, "King, Ninel, join defenses and gaurd everyone!"

Both Bladers nodded, before ordering their Beys side- by- side.

"Vari Ares! Shield of Ares!"

"Yong! Glass Defense!"

As Tartarus crashed into the two other spirits, Fernis yelled, "Sophie, Wales! Drown him!"

"Right! Cetus!" Both Bladers shouted as one, "Joint Special Move, Grand Ducallion!"

Waves poured over Tartarus, making it impossible for him.

"Julian, Aguma! Use your moves, quick!"

"Destroyer! Black Excaliber!"

"Kronos! Dark Scythe!"

Both spirits swung their weapons down, hard.

Explosions followed.

* * *

Everyone sat in the lounge of the Amazon Palace, grim, silent, and angered.

Nefertiti walked into the room at that moment, her face ashen.

"Anything?" Kuro asked, softly.

"She's given up. Everything I've tried, she's rejecting. I don't if it's that move Tartarus used, the fact that Artio's been destroyed, or that she's just so shocked and horrified at what's happened she's given up the will to live." Nefertiti shook her head.

Kuro nodded, feeling a spark of anger come from Fernis.

Chris looked up from where he was staring in the flames, "Can I see her?"

"I don't think that would be a good-" Nefertiti started, but was stopped when Kuro laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Nefertiti. He's gone through a lot in the last two days. Let him see her. It may be his last chance to say anything he hasn't had a chance to." Kuro murmured.

Nefertiti hesitated, then nodded, "Okay. Follow me."

Chris stood and followed after the Egyptian.

Kuro watched them go, before letting Fernis take over her body and whipping on the group of Bladers still mourning.

"Okay, that does it." Her snap made everyone jump, "I understand we suffered a loss. I understand that we're down a Blader and dragon- but who are we to let that stop us? I'll tell you- weak." She saw several people's eyes flash at that, "And I know we aren't weak. So what are we gonna do about it- Again, I'll tell you. We're gonna get up off our butts, start training, and keep on looking for the last two Elemental Dragons! We've come this far and we shouldn't be slowed down by one loss! One loss is bad luck, two is okay, but at three, and at only three, is when we'll draw the line- if it comes to that! And we're not gonna let it come to that, are we? No, we're gonna get up, and start doing what we should've done from the start! We're gonna do the research! We're gonna train! And we're gonna find those last two Bladers!"

Everyone stared at the girl. Bao was the first to react.

"She's right! Who are we to let one defeat throw us back! Let's get to it!"

Everyone else scrambled to their feet, and Fernis started giving out orders.

"Aguma, Tsubasa, Julian, Da Xiang, Demure, Toby, I want you in the library- start looking up the old legends. Nile, Kakeru, Masamune, Zeo, I want you to start looking up tournaments in the last two months, and see if anyone could be a possible candidate for a Elemental Dragon. We're looking for Emotions and Ice! The rest of you, you're outside with me- we're gonna start training. And until you drop dead, you're not gonna stop!" Fernis snarled.

Everyone scrambled to their posts.

Bao stayed where he was, staring at Fernis, "You sure know how to get people back on their feet, I'll give you that. It's a trait you share with my sister."

Then, he blew by her and went outside.


	24. Chapter 24

**Um... this is more of a filler chapter, I guess? So, yeah... Review?**

* * *

Chris sat in the cold plastic chair next to his sister's bed, watching her pale face, the one that showed no signs of life. Her chest barely moved with each breath, and it tore the elder of the sibling's heart in two to know she was suffering.

"Crissie..." Chris hung his head, "I'm so sorry."

There, of course, was no response. Just fluttering breaths.

Chris leaned forwards, and grasped his sister's hand in his, eyes closed. Then he began to speak.

"You were born a year after me. When I was five and you were four, I thought there was nothing more cool than having a baby sister. Then when I started school, and I started getting the homework, I thought there was nothing more annoying than having a baby sister that always bugged me when I was trying to get through. I realize some of the things I may have said might've cut deep, but now I know all you did was look up to me." Chris smiled, a little, "Then you started school, and everyday, I saw how some of the older kids bullied you. But I didn't want to stand up for you- I was selfish. And everyday you came home and locked yourself in your room, crying. It slowly broke my heart. And one day, I don't know if you remember it, I just snapped." Chris let out a little laugh, "I may have gotten in trouble for it, but it was worth it. You didn't leave my side afterwards; we were unseperable. Nothing could sever out sibling bond."

Christina's eyelids fluttered, but her brother didn't notice. Nefertiti, who had just walked in, did though. Her eyes widened and she stopped herself from telling Chris to leave.

Ra Almighty! Is she responding to his voice?! Nefertiti thought, before silently stepping out and leaving the door cracked, watching.

"Then our parents both gave us our first Beys- yours was Hunting Artio, and mine was Ghost Orion." Chris continued, "Everyday I trained, but you just watched. Of course, that made dad hard on you. He wanted you to be just like me. And everyday I had to refrain from telling him you all but were my mirror image- that you copied everything I did. So, I started training you. I taught you everything I knew. You slowly became stronger." Chris paused, swallowing the lump in his throat as he started again, "Then when the World Championships rolled around, we both entered the qualifying rounds- but I made it. You were so upset, but I just told you that you'd one day be able to make it where I was. All you had to do was practice. Of course, you were at every battle I was in. Every practice session. And you saw how powerful I was. And how my friends abandoned me. And I abandoned you."

Chris breathed deep, "I became a Blader for Hire. I became cold and emotionless. But everyday I did a job, everyday I practiced, there was a second I thought that I wished you were right there with me. Training, becoming stronger. Then after Nemesis, when I went back home, I was so shocked to hear that _you_ had run off to follow in my footsteps." A dark chuckle left Chris' throat, "I searched for you, but you were better than I was in hiding yourself- you became a literal ghost."  
Chris stopped talking as he felt Christina's fingers twitch around hand. He passed it off as a jerk in her sleep.

"And everyday, I wondered, would this have happened if I had just stayed? But I guess I'll never know now." Chris felt a sob rising up in his throat, "Oh Christina... this is all my fault... I'm so sorry..."

Nefertiti stepped into the room, "Chris, come on. We need to talk to Fernis. Or Kuro. Or both. Now."

Chris looked up, slowly, "Why?"

"Christina was responding to your voice. Let's go. Now." Nefertiti turned and walked off.

Chris watched after her, before sighing. He stood and took one step for the door. He paused and turned back to his sister, before leaning down and whispering in his sister's ear, "Please Crissie. Don't die on me. Not yet."

Chris slipped something into his sister's cold hand.

Orion.

He didn't know it was about to change everything.

* * *

"Kuro!" Chris called.

"Fernis!" Nefertiti shouted.

Kuro turned, revealing that Fernis had taken over her body for a few moments, "Yes?"

Chris was slightly out of breath from having to run after Nefertiti. Nefertiti took over the situation.

"Is it possible, that Christina could respond to a voice and fight the spell Tartarus place upon her?" Nefertiti asked.

Kuro/ Fernis' eyes widened, and she snapped at the group in training, "Keep at it! I'll be right back!"

Fernis motioned for the duo in front of her to follow her and she walked into the Amazon Palace's library. After ordering the ones doing the research out to training, she slammed the door shut.

"What makes you think that's possible?" Fernis crossed her arms.

"I was talking to Christina and every now and then she would twitch or something." Chris said.

"And everything I had done or said before, it didn't work." Nefertiti supplied.

Fernis disappeared and Kuro began to pace, mumbling to herself.

"Well, it's plausible. It all depends on the sibling bond." Kuro said, "Mine and Bao's, well, if Bao was in this situation, or the other way around, he'd be up and running in no time." Kuro whipped on Chris, "How long were you two, in total, away from each other when you were Bladers for Hire?"

Chris looked shocked, "Five years, almost six. Why?"

Kuro deflated, "Oh. I see."

Chris didn't like the look on the Blackheart's face and panic raced through him, "Kuro. What's wrong? Why do you look that way?"

"Your bond has to be strong- if you were close as kids, but then something- like the both of you becoming Bladers for Hire right after each other- happens, for an extended period of time... it's hopeless." Kuro explained.

Chris blinked, and was about to go off like a nuclear bomb, when the whole room went dark.

"What the-" Nefertiti started, but cut off with a grunt, and then there was a thud.

"Nefer-" Kuro also cut off in the same way.

Chris didn't have a chance to say anything before something hit him over the head and he lost consiousness.

* * *

Downstairs...

A pale hand clutched a Bey. Pain shot through a pale body at the action, and as a figure stumbled to their feet.

The Bey glowed maroon, washing the figure in the color and flooding them with strength.

The figure stabalized themselves, getting their balance back, before slowly walking out of the room.


	25. Author's Note

**Attention readers! You probably think this is an update, but alas, it's not. Due to a bad grade on my report card, I am taking leave for the next nine weeks. So, as it is, I'm sorry to say you will have to wait a while. So sorry guys! But believe me when I say, I'll be updating a lot when I return! Until then my friends, Ciao!**


End file.
